The Christmast Pearl
by Undercoverbarbie
Summary: Hinata remembers her 4th Christmas adventure when she got one of the best presents. but not everything went so well.Find out? onexshot.


**AN: HI!!! I hope you enjoy this story. Please review.**

**The Christmas pearl**

There she sat in her warm comfortable chair watching the snow fall. Kohona winters were beautiful. The usually green trees now stood nude with white sheets of snow layering each branches. The stores were all decorated with ornaments. Even though it was tree days till Christmas Eve, parents were going crazy on finding the right gifts for their children.

Her small apartment was now quiet, but when her husband and kids awaken it will be chaos. When she was young her mother always made Christmas pleasant. She remembered her fourth Christmas, when she got one of the best presents ever that she still held to now. Even thought she got the best presents, it still was the worse Christmas. Yep she still remembered.

_**Flashback**_

_**Hahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_She jumped out of the bed painting heavily. She took a look at her surrounding and realized that it was her room. She sighed in relief._

'_**Oh it was just a nightmare'**__ she thought. She sat back in her bed and looked at her clock.__**7:00 am**_

"_**O-oh y-yeah it's Chris-s-tmas Eve" **__she whispered to herself____ A small smile spread across her face. She quickly grabbed her white silky robe and ran to the living room. Even if she lived in the Hyuga Estate for years she still gets lost all the time, but today she didn't. _

_Before looking under the Christmas tree she examined the ornaments first. The Christmas tree was indeed huge. She and her mother spend almost all day decorating it while eating cookies and drinking milk. Of course her father was always busy with paper works to help out and her sister was just 4 days old. Then she looked under the tree, her feet became numb at the sight. She held her stomach and started to cry. She couldn't believe it._

_Under the tree had no presents only a small card with her name on it. She took a deep and opened it:_

_**Dear my little Hinata,**_

_**Your father and I went on a vacation. So I could rest because you know I just had Hanabi days ago. Grand-ma is here to watch over you and your sister. Please be a good girl. Neji has your gift ok.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Momma P.S daddy said to train-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Hiccup_

_Hiccup_

_She ran to her room. She felt a mixture of emotion. Angry because her mom left, sad she might not come any time soon, scared her grandma hates her; frantic her grandma will hit her if she disrespect her._

_She cried louder._

"_**I-(hic) h-hate (hic) you m-mom"**__ (hic) she whispered .she threw her pillow on the wall and continued to cry._

"_**Hinata-sama"**__ she heard someone say._

"_**S-stay a-away!!"**__ she screamed. She knew it was impolite in her clan for a child to scream but she didn't care. Beside her father wasn't here._

"_**O-or e-else..."**__ Hinata threatening_

"_**Or else, what Hinata? You can't do anything to me even if you tried to" **__he said._

_She sat up facing her cousin, Neji. He was her best friend. Even if sometimes he can be a show off. Neji was a year older then her and way stronger too. Neji always visits her although her father asked her to play with girls._

"_**Hinata-sama I have something to give you fallow me'**_

_He didn't give her a chance to answer and quickly grabbed her hand. They ran trough the narrowed hallways till they reached the Hyuga Garden. She loved that garden especially when it snowed. It was snowing outside, she took a look of what she was wearing a robe and a pair of slippers. She glared at Neji and whined __**"a-am c-cold".**_

"_**Hinata stop it with that face you look so cute, here you could have my jacket" **__he said handing it to her. Hinata blushed and put the jacket on._

"_**So **__**Hinata**__** –**__**sama**__**, why were you crying?"**__ he said with the concern look and his eyes._

"_**My m-m-momma l-left and am staying with g-grandma, s-she'll be-eat m-me you k-know she ha-hates me "**__she said Neji was about to say something but Hinata started to cry again._

"_**Hinata –sama its ok I'll protect you ok I promise."**__ he hugged her and felt her nod._

"_**Now your mom asked me to give you your presents"**__ he said pushing her back slightly. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a small silver box and handed it to her. She frowned and took it from him._

_She slowly opened it and stared at the object within it._

"_**It's a pearl"**__ she said. She examined the pearl. 'It doesn't look like a normal pearl' she thought 'it looks beautiful'_

"_**It's not just a pearl Hinata, with this pearl**_

_**You can summon the Hyuga Bird which contains a massive of power, DON'T LET ANYBODY GET Their ANDS ON IT ESPECIALLY YOUR FATHER"**__ Neji said with a stern and scary voice._

"_**Hai I will protect it with my life" **__she said with a determined voice._

"_**Wow Hinata you said it with out stuttering that was awesome"**__ he said smiling down at his little cousin._

"_**T-hank you N-Neji-san" **__she responded._

"_**Anyways, this pearl was your mothers, she told me that all of her power was within it and take care of it also use it when its in urgent ok"**__ he said_

"_**N-Neji-san, why cant F-father k-know about it?**__ "She asked_

"_**I don't Hinata-sama you should ask your mom. Hinata you should try to summon it and try to talk to it it's only a baby bird but your mom said that you should check on it everyday ,and do it OLONE AND DON'T LOOSE IT ok"**_

"_**Hai Neji"**__ she said .she walk up to Neji a kissed him on the cheek. They both blushed and avoid looking and each others eyes._

_Neji smiled and took her hand. He brushed her hair and pinched her cheek. She giggled and threw a snowball at him. He looked shock at first and then smirked .he picked up a snow ball and threw it at her. Before you know it they started to have a snow ball fight._

"_**WHAT Going on HERE?"**__ startled both Neji and Hinata stopped and looked at the angry old woman eying them. Hinata frantic ran behind Neji who seems to catch her hint. Neji straighten his arm and said __**"It's not her fault its all mines"**_

_The old woman seems to ignore Neji and walks pass him and grabbed Hinata. Hinata made a squeak sound and said __**"P-please don't hit m-me gr-grama-sama"**_

"_**Dint I tell you its UN lady like to stutter"**__ she growled looking at her disdainfully._

"_**Am sorry grandma"**__ she pleaded. Her grand-mother let go of her and glared at Neji._

"_**Leave"**__ she said strictly_

"_**And if I don't?"**__ Neji questioned playfully. Hinata stared at Neji with disbelief __**'Neji you really don't know who you're dealing with' **__she thought._

"_**Are you questioning me boy"**__ she asked angrily._

"_**I believe so?"**__ he said smirking_

_The furious old women slam her hand across Neji face but it was a shadow clone. She stood there in awe and glared furiously at Hinata. She reached again to grab Hinata but without thinking hinata slapped her grandmother. She looked at her grandmother who seems to want to explode; she gulped and took a stepped back. Her grand mother grabbed her ear and dragged her in the estate and in to a dark room._

_Her grandma threw her in the room and before leaving she turned and placed her arm in her hips _

_**"You will stay till you learn your manners, you will not eat, I will tell your parents about your behaviors, you will be free once they arrive, which might be in moths."**__ She whispered that last part and exited the dark room._

_Hinata sat in the empty room crying till she remembered __**the pearl. **__She searched in her pockets and realized it was Neji's. She looked in her robe and saw the box. She smiled to herself and opened it. She stared at it for a moment and thought__**' well how do I summon it?' **__that's when she notice a small note._

_**My little Hinata**_

_**I know what you might be asking yourself now. How to summon it? My advice to you is to fallow what your heart tells you ok baby.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Mom **_

_Fallow __**what your heart tells you, how do I do that? What's up with all these letters maybe she planned it huh this so annoying hinata**__ thought. _

_She took the pearl and said __**"um p-pearl bird c-come out" **__she whispered to the pearl._

_She stared at it but nothing happened._

"_**I h-have de-delicious fo-food f-for you"**__ she said trying to make the bird hungry. '__**Well that dint work, maybe I should try to not stutter and to say something more common, um yeah'**__ she thought _

"_**Ok summoning Justus"**__ as she said it she made her own hand signs then the pearl started to shake and disappeared into a white puff of snow. When the smoke vanished she looked at the small animal on the floor. __**'Wow I did it' **__she whispered to herself. The bird was tiny and looked afraid. It was silver with dark blue highlight that traveled from his neck to his stomach. It wasn't like other birds. _

"_Hi am Hinata Hyuga, whats your name" said hinata approaching to it. The frighten bird stepped back and quivered." Its ok I wont hurt you, I promise." she assured the bird. The bird seems to understand and licked her. Hinata stay with the bird in her arms and whispered to it__**. "Don't worry momma is going to come back soon and we will have a feast and we could play in the snow."**_

_**End of flashback **_

She remembered when she said that to the pearl the truth was she was wrong. Her mother never came back for her only her father did. When she asked her father where her mother was he would slap her and tell her to get out of his sight. She did just that. Although they did have a feats and played in the snow but it wasn't the same. When she became five they explained to her that her mother had died. She called her father a monster that day but instead of slapping her he cut her long dark blue hair. Since then they never had a father-daughter bond. When she became six she went to academy school and met Neji once again but when she when up to greet him and told her that he hated her because her father had killed his. Hinata was shocked and lunged herself to him but he pushed her away.

At academy she had a long everlasting crush on that blond, Naruto. Naruto always did ignore her but throughout the years when they became sixteen she told him her true feelings. He didn't reject her. When father knew about them going out he took her away from naruto which caused her to stress and starts to cough up blood. That was a cause of her and Neji's battle at the chounnin exam. She became seriously injured for three years. At nineteen people started to have sympathy for her ,and became her friends she used to have 1 friend now she had Neji again, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke came back in those tree years after he killed Itachi and Orochimaru,Ino,Shikamaru,and Shoji. Tenten, and lee and even Gaara, Temari and Kunkuro. She also grew her hair back.

You might be thinking that the story ends here but nope it doesn't.

"Moma?"she heard a small voice say.

She quickly turned around to see the small girl worried face. She glanced at her watch **9am. 'Amazing who knew I could spend 2 hours watching the snow' **she thought to herself.

"What's the matter baby?" she asked her daughter. Her daughter was named Amira .She had blonde hair but had the byakugan bloodline. This is why her daughter didn't permanently stay with her. She stayed and the Hyuga estate .But went in Hinata's house only for holidays.

"Am hungry" she scratched her head in grinned.

"GOOD MORNING MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Screamed her 2 year old son.

"HI BABY!!!"Said her husband he put his arm around her waist and kissed her. Then the pearl summon itself and joined the family table.

"What would you like pearly? "She asked the bird.

"The usual" he answered

Soon everyone sat eating their dinner. The bird and her son fought over a cartoon and her daughter was making sound effects with her mouths. Naruto blabbed about how he wanted a vacation.Hinata just lessened quietly.

"**I told you it will be chaos"**

**The end**

_**AN:**_** I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!! PLAESE REVIEW. Merry Christmas Everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
